Merry Christmas, Mutt
by Fucktard2211
Summary: Sasuke learns that Christmas parties can be fun, and Kiba learns that the Uchiha isn't as cold as he appears to be. Christmas is a time of miracles and this is definitely one of them, but will the happiness last? What happens once the alcohol is out of their systems? / Note this was originally an RP between a friend (Kiba) and I (Sasuke).


Once again, it was that time of year - Christmas - and the young Uchiha found himself trapped in a room with all his team members who were toasting and kissing under the mistletoe. He'd grunt in distaste before taking a seat in the corner where'd he drink some sake. Just like the year before, and that one before that. The faster he blacked out the better. He couldn't wait to get home. The youngest Inuzuka burst into the room and unlike Mr. Scrooge in the corner, he was planning on having some fun.

"What up, bitches!"

He exclaimed as his dog bounced in behind him, the brunette instantly ran over to his teammates who were talking by the Christmas buffet. His best friend, Shino, explained who had kissed who under the mistletoe so far, while Kiba got himself a Christmas beer. He'd laugh when he heard that Shikamaru had only just missed a kiss from Ino because Choji had called him before he had had the time to notice.

The Uchiha simply watched in an unimpressed manner. Kiba looked in his direction, spotting the gloomy Uchiha. He made a face and proceeded to whisper something that made Shino chuckle and Akamaru bark in unison. This was definitely going to be a long night. Sakura would send him a small awkward smile, seemingly knowing what he was thinking. Was dog even allowed in here?

Kiba drank a giant slurp of his beer and went from Shino to Hinata. She was talking to her cousin, whose name Kiba couldn't remember, and started talking about his week. Hinata listened quietly whilst Akamaru waltzed around a bit and somehow ended up under the mistletoe, making Sasuke smirk. Thanks to some playful ninjas a seal would make you unable to move until kissed. He drowned the last few drops before he put down his cup and made his way towards the dog, crouching in front of him hesitantly.

"Seems like we're both trapped."

Kiba looked over his shoulder to see his dog with the Uchiha under the mistletoe. His laughed boomed around the room and soon everyone had noticed. It was long until everyone cheered the two on to kiss. Kiba was over and stood nearby. He couldn't believe his dog had to kiss the Uchiha. Sasuke let out a small growl. "Well rather him than you," he commented with a poisonous glare in Kiba's direction before returning his eyes to Akamaru. He ran a hand through the thick fur, almost apologetically, before giving Akamaru a quick peck on the nose. Akamaru grunted and tilted his head before licking Sasuke's cheek in return, making him wince, before trotting over to Kiba and sitting next to him.

"A good kiss, Uchiha?"

Kiba asked and chuckled a bit.

"Better than Naruto,"

He grunted as he wiped his cheek off in his sleeve. Naruto was a terrible kisser no matter what he did. Kissing just weren't one of his talents unlike being loud and annoying. Well, at least he had kissed someone under the mistletoe as well now...

"But I bet Akamaru has lot of experience."

Oh yes, he went there.

"Definitely more than you,"

Kiba spat back. He buried his hand in Akamaru's fur. Somewhere in the room Naruto's laughter could be heard as some girls protested and tried to defend the Uchiha who simply snorted and shrugged. He honestly couldn't bring himself to care too much about Kiba's weak insult. Anyway, it was true but only because he didn't feel the need to stick his tongue down people's throat. He turned his head slightly towards the direction of laughter, only to find Naruto dancing on the bar. He was waving his arms frantically while attempting to headbang, failing miserably.

"What an idiot... He doesn't even know how to dance.."

"Oh yeah? Then show us how you dance,"

Kiba challenged. He was pretty sure Sasuke didn't know how to dance and he seemed like the kind of guy to not let down a challenge, he guessed it would be fun. Sasuke huffed, gritting his teeth. Kiba knew how competitive he was. He couldn't turn down a challenge. He walked up to Naruto so he could pull him down from the bar. He pulled off his shirt before getting onto the bar. Okay, maybe he was drunk but right now he didn't care.

It felt weird standing up there since everyone was staring at him. He made sure Kiba was looking before he started to move his body along with the beat. This proved to be easier than he originally thought. It all came natural to him. He let his hands go into his hair to ruffle it a bit as he moved his hips seductively. He spun around to show off his firm behind, making Naruto whistled appreciatively. He smirked a bit to himself before leaning back as much as possible so he could pick up one of the bottles from the bar. He even managed to pour some into Naruto's glass! He straightened his back again and gave Naruto a small kick to push him back before jumping down, breathless.

"Well?"

Kiba had to close his mouth when Sasuke came down. "Oh, well that was fine, I guess," he tried to sound nonchalant like he didn't just stir a bit in his jeans. He got his usual grin on his face and adjusted his pants.

"I've definitely seen better though."

"Of course you have, this was nothing compared to what I'm capable off. Boredom is a dangerous thing..."

The raven glanced over his shoulder to find Naruto staring at him from the bar. Kiba raised a brow at that. He could easily see Naruto blushing and turning away again. He turned back to Sasuke. "Why don't you give it your all then?" Right after he said it, Gai whistled and called out; "looks like another couple under the mistletoe!" Kiba looked up.


End file.
